


Prometheus- a day in eternity

by CenturyWine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Humor, I don't actually know what vore is, I refuse to learn, M/M, No Smut, This was a faustian bargain and I've upheld my part, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturyWine/pseuds/CenturyWine
Summary: Prometheus, titan of ancient might and wisdom, suffers eternal punishment for his crime of bring us, humanity, fire. It's a long eternity. He's trying something new.
Relationships: Prometheus/Eagle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Prometheus- a day in eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. This was done as a bet. Not as good as you think it'll be.

There’s a mountain hemmed with thunderclouds. It’s always been here, and will always be here. On the bare rock is a man; a perfect man. This may be Greece, but we’re talking sculpted here folks; abs you could bounce a drachma off, an ass that could take the pummeling of being chained to a rock face for millennia and that jawline! Oh, heavens, you could light a fire with a flint against that jawline.

  
Although, lighting fires is how he got into the this mess in the first place.

  
He’s a clever lad, one of the cleverest. He’s tried a lot of things to get out of this place, off this bare scrap of mother Earth. The bonds weren’t always this tight. He used to be allowed to be allowed new robes, every day. It turns out that the father of invention is a wriggly little bastard. The powers that be try and change things up every now and again. Keep him entertained, keep him enriched in his divine enclosure. Sometimes there’s soft rain, or a swarm of a million tiny birds.

  
Or sometimes it’s the smart eagle. It’s no consolation to either of them that they both hate it. He, being the eagle, knew how to make it hurt, his beak scalpel sharp. He, being Prometheus, was a massive pain in the ass, constantly snarking. So when the eagle touched down, dust scattering, he was uneasy.

  
Prometheus was quiet.

Prometheus was never quiet.

  
Eagle was a big bird, even by Olympian standards. He hopped from foot to foot, eyeing the titan.

  
“Nice day, innit?”

  
Prometheus turned his gorgeous head to face the bird, and when he spoke it was a voice that thrummed with the power of the earth itself.

  
“It’s been worse.”

  
“You, eh, seem a tad off colour, mate.”

  
“It’s nothing. Go on-” He said, arching his back to expose his belly. “-Take a bite.”

  
Eagle couldn’t narrow his eyes, but he gave his best shot.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Absolutely.”

  
The beak parted, and then immediately withdrew.

  
“What’s wrong, my fine feathered frie-”

  
“Whatcha plannin’.”

“I have no-”

  
“You’re up to something, mate, what is it. Show me yer hands.” Prometheus flexed his heavenly digits.

  
“They’re all clean. Go on, take a bite. I’m hardly getting any fresher.”

  
“No tricks?”

  
“I have nothing to surprise you with, messenger of Zeus.”

  
Reluctantly, but with the pressure of his holy mission, Eagle presses his hard beak against the soft, deific flesh. Ichor, blood of Gods and Titans alike, flows forth from the wound as it will everyday for time eternal-

  
 _“Yes daddy.”_  
Eagle snaps back up, splashing gore on the holy chest.

  
“ _What the fuck was that._ ”

  
“I know not of what you say.”

  
“I _distinctly_ heard you say ‘ _Daddy_.’”

  
“The air is thin up here, messenger of almighty Zeus. I was merely casting an oath upon the winds to curse you and your featheréd kind.”

  
“Alright, alright. No speaking, alright? Alright.”

  
The beak plunges again, a spear into the flesh of a living god. The liver pulses under its unyielding bite, and it swallows.  
Prometheus moans, and arches his back. The head snaps back up.

  
“ _Hey!_ ”

  
“Old nemesis of mine, surely I am permitted to groan in agony? To writhe upon the rock of torment?”

  
“I’ve got my eye on you.”

  
“Oh no.” Prometheus mutters, distinctly. “What’re you gonna do? Eat my kidneys too?”

  
Snark, now snark Eagle could handle. He preens his feathers unconsciously, cleaning divinity from its head. It’s fruitless, because the next bite stains its crest a sparkling gold.

  
“ _I love the way you swallow me._ ” Prometheus gasps, chest heaving. His godly blood is magnificent in the sunlight. Eagle is pointedly Not Listening.  
The next bite is slick and goes down easy. As does the next, life still clinging to the frantic glob of holy liver. The god’s fingers dig into the rock. And when the next bite came-

  
“ _RIGHT MATE_.” Eagle’s voice is muffled with feathery indignation.

  
“What?”

  
“ _Did you thrust!? Did you thrust into me beak!?_ ”

  
“I-”

  
“Are you getting _off_ on this, sunshine?”

  
“Would it help if I say no?”

  
There is a single loincloth, there to preserve the dignity of one of the forebearers of the mighty gods themselves. It’s not covering much now and Eagle rears away.  
“Ye gods mate, you’re disgustin’.”

  
“Look, messenger of Zeus’s divine and ever present wrath. In the politest possible way, _it’s been a while_.”

  
“And? And?!”

  
“So I’m experimenting! Cut me some slack!”

  
“Listen, mate, I’m only here ‘cus it’s me job. I am not a slave to your desperate Greek perversions, ‘right?”

  
“Maybe you should have _your_ liver eaten.”

  
“Prome-”

  
“It’s really quite a thing to have someone else inside you like that.”

  
“Prometh-”

  
“And when you swallow? Oooh, how I shudder.”

  
“Prometheus! No! None of this!” Eagle digs a talon into the leg of the titan of fire and ingeneuity, and hops onto his chest, beady obsidian eyes reflecting the dim fires of Prometheus.  
“Here’s how it’s going to go. I’m going to eat yer liver. You're gonna say nothin'. Then I’m going back and lodging a complaint with HR. And then we're never speaking of this again.”  
“HR?”

  
“Harpy Resources. We’ll get you a gag.”

  
“Oh yes pleas-”

  
“ _ENOUGH_.”

  
When the Eagle leaves, flustered, belly full of liver and brain full of difficult to process feelings, Prometheus relaxes back on the rock. In his incalculable mind, he checks off one more box on a bucket list that stretches on till eternity.

  
Try and be sexually aroused by vore : ☑  
Convince the eagles to unionise? : ☐


End file.
